Anything But Normal
by Kawaii Fruits
Summary: Skylar was just a normal girl with a normal life. That is, until she died when she wasn't supposed to. With no place in heaven or hell she was reborn in the world of Katekyo Hitman Reborn, wait, as WHO'S SISTER? Semi-AU, no pairings (yet...). R&R!
1. Prolouge

**AN: Hey, this is my first story as a young writer so I hope you enjoy! R&R, constructive criticism is always welcome and all that stuff…**

**Summary: Skylar was just a normal girl with a normal life. That is, until she died when she wasn't supposed to. With no place in heaven or hell she was reborn in the world of Katekyo Hitman Reborn, wait, as WHO'S SISTER!?**

**Semi-AU, no pairings (yet…)**

**Pairings: None**

**Rating: T for Skylar's bad mouth…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR! If I did it would be filled with pedos, weird pairings, and bad art. Yep it's probably a good thing I don't own khr. (Squalo: VOOIII! DAMN RIGHT IT'S A GOOD THING!) Where the hell did he come from… ?**

* * *

Hi, I'm Skylar. I was just a kick ass 14 year old American girl who had hazel eyes, short wavy brown hair, and freckles. I didn't stand out but wasn't picked on either. Sports weren't my forte, but what I lacked in athletics I made up in academics (honor roll student for the win baby)! Along with English I knew Spanish, Finnish (this one took longest to learn), Japanese, and Italian. I didn't have many friends, but the ones I had were really close. Even though I was more of the anti-social one in the group, I still hung out with my friends all the time. I just didn't like going to crowded places. If I didn't have my personal space, I would not hesitate to punch someone in the gut. I was also a little bit, well, a lot of an otaku, Katekyo Hitman Reborn being my favorite anime with Fairy Tail as a close second and Kuroko No Basuke as my favorite manga. Lucky for me, my friends were otaku freaks too so I wasn't all alone. All in all I was a pretty normal girl. Did you notice me talking in past tense? If you didn't I'm sure you guessed why. I'm dead. Why, you ask? Well, I'm not too sure myself but here's how it happened.

* * *

_"Hey Skylar, want a snack?" Trina offered as she walked towards the kitchen, hungry from not eating much during 12 hour Ao no Exorcist marathon her and her friends just finished._

_"Sure, how about some fruit snacks?" Skylar called back and returned to fangirling with Emily and Megan about how fucking hot Rin is._

_"Potassium." Trina said as she walked back to the couch with some Oreos, no fruit snacks in sight of course._

_Skylar glared at Trina. "Heartless bastard." She hissed._

_Trina just smirked at her friend's reaction while the rest stifled a laugh and flipped her hair. "Like always."_

_Skylar just grunted and walked over to the pantry muttering something about Trina being a lazy bitch and Emily and Megan being fucktards. She got her fruit snacks and sat back down on the couch, beginning to munch on the food._

_Megan looked at the clock. "Oh, it's almost nine. Since its Sunday I need to get home and finish some homework or my parents are going to ground me." The brunette sighed not wanting her access to anime and manga to be taken away, even if only for a little while. Megan picked up her phone and waved at her friends as she walked towards the door. "Bye, see you tomorrow!" She called back at them._

_Emily and Trina said bye back and Skylar just grunted, for some reason still in a bad mood about the fruit snack incident. For some reason she perked back up to her normal self seconds later._

_"I need to go too, later bitches!" Skylar said with a playful wink as she too, head out the door after grabbing her jacket._

_The brown haired girl began walking home and decided to cut through the woods on a path she knew very well. The woods weren't all that big so she determined that it was safe and proceeded back to her house, using the phone she kept in her pocket as a flashlight._

_Skylar didn't get too far through the woods before she heard a soft rustle. 'Probably just a frog' she thought and shrugged it off, not wanting to have to deal with it._

_Next thing she knew, there was a sharp pinch on her back where her heart was followed by a searing pain that consumed her body and she collapsed._

_"W-what" The 14 year old coughed up some blood. "the h-hell…" She managed to stutter before everything went black._

* * *

Right now I am just hovering over my body trying to comprehend what exactly just happened. I looked down at my body again and then it clicked. I just got murdered. When I turned around the culprit was already gone and I only got a quick glance at him because he was running so fast.

I stood there for a second then sighed and thought about what Ed said on Fullmetal Alchemist. Something like one person is such a small part of the Earth, even if that one person dies the world won't end because of it.

Right now I pitied my friends and family more than myself; it's probably hard when someone close to you dies. All I want is for them to keep on living happily, even though I'm dead. I thought of my nine year old little brother, Logan. I didn't know how he was going to take it.

"S-Skylar Godson" A light voice stuttered behind me. I slowly turned around to see who it was.

I found out the voice belonged to a pale man, about six feet, who was wearing a white, uhhh, toga thing maybe? He had hazel eyes like me and short black hair. He looked pretty young, 30 maybe.

"*cough* I think you have already figured it out but you're dead." The man played with his fingers and was looking down. I snort and crossed my arms. Most people with eyes would have figured that out by now.

The man looked me in the eyes. "Well, you weren't really supposed to die today; you were actually supposed to live a long life…" He said with a sheepish smile. As he said that my arms fall to sides and my jaw drops a little. It was very hard to surprise me and this man did a very good job of doing just that.

"W-what?" I manage to get out while laughing nervously. "So right now I SHOULD be at my house sitting on the couch peacefully hanging out with my innocent little brother Logan?" I questioned empathizing the word 'should'. I narrow my eyes and gave the man across from me a hostile glare while pointing towards my house, only a few hundred meters away.

The man rubbed the back of his neck and looked at me hopefully. "Y-yes?" He managed to get out before cringing away. I stand there, dumbfounded, trying to process that fact that my death was all a mistake.

I snap of my trance and then a question comes to mind. "So why AM I now dead?" I ask, leaning towards him with an eyebrow raised.

"Well," The man sways from foot to foot with his hands behind his back. "the man that murdered was actually drunk, really drunk, and stabbed you instead of a tree. Why he was trying to stab a tree I don't know so don't ask."

I put my hand on my chin and roll from the balls of my feet to the heels of my feet. "Well then, who are you and why are you here? You know my name but I know nothing about you."

"Oh right, sorry about my manners! I'm Josh, because of your unintentional death you get a chance at a new life!" Josh exclaimed throwing his arms out. I raise an eyebrow at this. New life huh? That could turn out to be very bad or very good.

"I can't revive you but I CAN transport you to another world! Any world you like, there are no fake worlds, some are just recorded as fiction in another." He says happily.

I chuckle. "You're joking, right?"

"No Ms. Godson, I am very serious." Josh said to me with a very serious face. I stop giggling.

"Wait, so I can travel to an anime world?" I question wanting to confirm something.

"Of course! I just said you could go to any world, didn't I?" Hmm, this is starting to sound very much like some of the fanfiction I've read. Wait, does that mean that the character in those stories could have been real? If that's true then hell, someone's probably writing a fanfic about me, in multiple worlds, right now! Fucking. Awesome.

"So, which world do you want to go to?" He asks.

I didn't need more than second before I replied, knowing exactly where I want to go. "I want to be a sibling of an important person in Katekyo Hitman Reborn!" I say quickly. Even though I still feel sorry for the people close to me, dieing might just be the best thing that's has happened to me besides being born. I mean seriously, I WAS ABOUT TO GO TO THE WORLD OF REBORN! "Oh, and I want to be my own person, not replacing someone who is supposed to be there." I add before he does anything. I want to be my own person with my own future.

Josh thought for a second. "Sure, I believe I can meet those demands. Now off you go, live a new life. You might and might not keep your memories so I guess we'll find out. Bye, or as they say it where you're going, ciao!" He waves as I start dissolving.

Wait, what?! I'm dissolving? More importantly he just said ciao which is Italian, so who will I be reborn as? Whatever, I'll find out soon enough. I sigh and close my eyes just before leaving this world.


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: Sorry for the late update! Also, sorry about this and last chapter being short, the next one will be longer.**

**Summary: Skylar was just a normal girl with a normal life. That is, until she died when she wasn't supposed to. With no place in heaven or hell she was reborn in the world of Katekyo Hitman Reborn, wait, as WHO'S SISTER!?**

**Semi-AU, no pairings (yet…)**

**Pairings: None**

**Rating: T for Skylar's bad mouth…**

**Disclaimer: If I owned KHR I would TOTALLY be writing this fanfiction now. (note the sarcasm)**

**Holy Shit! 131 Views! Special thanks to ****_Peanut Buddy, Shaka-laka-BOOM-girl, Sky High Limits, and Angelic Fluffle_**** for reviewing****_. Alice-Italy-Haurhi, Firetrail, sapphire 00, Shinigami-Chan17, Sky High Limits, and tunafish001 _****for favoriting****_. Alice-Italy-Haruhi, Firetrail, Iluvhamster, Peanut Buddy, Shaka-laka-BOOM-girl, Sky High limits, Takagi Leigh, catrinebatrine, pococo, sapphire 00, tortor1, and tunafish001 _****for following****_! _****Wow that was a lot of names!**

* * *

I open my eyes to see a woman with long black hair leaning over me. She has green eyes and is making a cooing face at me so I squeak and start… crying? I look down at my body and see chubby little legs and chubby little hands. Damn it, I'm a chibi! I have to start over as a baby again! Why couldn't I just have been born into an older person's body? Wait, I'm not supposed to be here riiiiiiight.I stop crying and look at the figure next to my… mother I guess?

Next to my _mom_ there was a man with onyx eyes, black spiky hair, slightly curled side burns, wait, IT'S REBORN! YESSSS! Reborn is my favorite KRH character! I can't believe I actually get to live with him! I start laughing and throw a fist pump. EXTREME!

My mom looked at me sadly while Reborn just laughed. "Look Amalia, it seems our daughter likes me more!" Reborn jokes with a mocking voice, not too high, and not to low, and puts an arm around mom's neck. Wait… Reborn, joking? Those words don't belong next to each other, let alone in the same sentence! Hell, they didn't even belong in the same paragraph!

"Renzooo!" Mom pouts while Rebo-_Renzo _smirks and pecks her cheek. Wait, Renzo? Wasn't that Reborn? Wait a second; I'm supposed to be the sibling of a character, that's right.

"Reborn, come meet your little sister, Clairisa!" Renzo says over his shoulder as a small boy walks over and stands next to dad with his hands on his hips. He has less baby fat and is a little taller than he was when tutoring Dame-Tsuna in KHR. Reborn is wearing an orange shirt with a graphic of a hand gun on it and blue jeans. He leans over me with his eyes squinted, looking rather intimidating I may add.

"So you're my little sister, Ris. That's what I'll call you. You don't seem like you'll be girly enough for Clairisa." Reborn smirks. "I'm two years old so therefore, I'm your older brother." He finishes in a high voice, but not squeaky, in perfect Italian before standing up straight. Damn, if he can speak that well when he's only two years old he must have already had a _really _good education. Home schooling is my guess.

Renzo pats his son on the back. "Ris, I think that's a good nick name. Thanks squirt." He says with a smile while Reborn smiles –more like smirks- back. I don't think Reborn can smile but smile but hey, I could be wrong.

Amalia nods. "I like it, do you like it Clairisa?" I nod and give what looks like a thumbs up. Heh, I don't plan on acting like a baby. Nope, that would be WAY to boring.

Mom pulls out a bottle from who knows where. "Do you want a something to eat Rissy?" She asks. I nod eagerly and reach for the bottle, just now noticing how hungry I am. At least I don't have to breast feed, that my friend, would be very traumatizing.

I finish the bottle before I yawn. Curse my small chibi metabolism! Oh well, It would get boring to stay up much longer anyways.

* * *

~Two Days Later~

I wake up as bored as ever. I've only been a baby for about 2 days now and it's driving me crazy! You can't do ANYTHING. AT. ALL. I sigh and look up to see my mother besides me.

"Hi Rissy! Guess what, we're going home today! Yay~" Amalia says excitedly. Finally! Finally something exiting might happen! I'll get to see something other that white, boring walls!

Amalia picks me up and walks over to the hospital desk to sign us out. We exit the building and I can't believe what's there to pick us up. IT'S A FUCKING LIMOUSINE! I squeal and clap my hands exited to be able to ride in a limo.

A person in a black suit and a mustache, which I think is awesome, opens the door to the car and Amalia gets in with me on her lap.

As Skylar, I never got to ride in a limo but let me tell you now, IT IS SO COOL! Inside, parallel from the seat we're sitting there is a mini bar with tons of different alcohols and probably some other types of drinks too. The seat is covered with a soft, expensive looking leather that you would _not_ want to spill your drink on. The roof is very shiny, almost like a mirror. Hell, even the floor looked nice!

The ride home was pretty quick, it only took about a half hour there. When we reached out destination I realized it was not a house, but a mansion! Geez, I miss my family and all, but this is awesome!

The mustache man opens the door and mom picks me up. She gets out of the car and we enter the house. I didn't think it was possible, but the house *cough*mansion*cough* is even cooler than the limo was! The house -lets just call it a house- has vibrant yellow walls with pictures of people, plant, animals, and food hung among them. We co up a white carpeted spiral staircase to a more cozy part of the house.

Once we get the top of the stairs there is the same white carpet with walls the color of creamed coffee and a beige ceiling. There are family pictures all along the walls. One that caught my eye was of a chibi who was probably Reborn, splashing around in a pool with two people who looked like Amalia and Renzo except slightly younger.

We enter a room large room about the size of most people's kitchen with soft yellow walls and butterfly graphics scattered among them. The ceiling is a sky blue with little cloud wisps. There is a light brown, wooden crib on the left wall next to the door with a huge bookshelf covered with picture books in the corner. There is a dresser with drawers and a mirror a rocking chair and a box of toys next to it. Across from the crib there was a closet with probably tons of little baby clothes in it. I have my own bathroom next to the closet too. The room isn't really my style but hey, what you gonna do when you're two days old? I can just restyle it when I'm older anyways.

Amalia just sets me down in the crib. "I think little Rissy has had enough excitement for one day!" The black hair woman coos and then goes over to the rocking chair and sits down. I silently sigh. My life would probably be boring for a while. Well, that is until I can walk and talk. After that nothing will ever be the same. Oh how I will have fun completely screwing up this timeline.

* * *

**Question Time! Best answer I'll post on the top!**

**So... What's your I.D.?**

**I'll try to post faster next time! **

**Fruity out!**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: Haha, so I guess I'm not too good with updating, sorry about that!**

**Summary: Skylar was just a normal girl with a normal life. That is, until she died when she wasn't supposed to. With no place in heaven or hell she was reborn in the world of Katekyo Hitman Reborn, wait, as WHO'S SISTER!?**

**Semi-AU, no pairings (yet…)**

**Pairings: None**

**Rating: T for Skylar's bad mouth…**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Reborn we would be seeing a lot more of adult Reborn and his sexy ass…. Wait what? I didn't say anything!**

**Best response was ninja lover 556 saying they would be a lazy panda.**

* * *

"Ris, wake up." Says a six year old Reborn with as he pokes his sister.

"Wake up." Another poke.

"Are you alive?" He says again with yet another poke.

"Ris, just wake up already!" Reborn half whines.

Grumbling, I slowly sit up from my new bed (no longer a crib) and look at my alarm clock. 7:15 AM. I then snap around so I face said brother.

"Why the hell did you wake me up so early?" I snarl. Despite not having been to pre-school Reborn is very smart. I know he knows I hate being woken up early without a _very_ good reason.

Reborn just smirks at my reaction. "Well sister dear, I just wanted to say goodbye before I leave for my first day of school." He announces. I stare at him blankly.

"So you woke me up to say you are going to be gone for a day _without me._" I confirm. After two years of living together we have gotten very close and were now more like best friends than siblings. We got so close that we doalmost _everything _together.

"Well, I don't think you're allowed to come." He explains, putting his arms out in a shrug while I just snort.

"And you started caring about rules when?" Reborn has never been one to follow rules; he hates being controlled and restricted.

"Exactly. We're leaving in a half hour, be ready. I'll be in my room." The spiky haired boy states as he walks towards my door.

"Wait, what am I-" Aaaand he ignores me. Typical Reborn. Doing whatever he wants, he didn't even tell me what I'm supposed to bring. I guess I'll just bring a lunch and some manga. If I get in trouble I'll just blame it on Reborn anyways. After all, I'm just sweet innocent little Rissy. Well, at least that's what everyone thinks.

After getting out of bed I walk over to my closet and sigh. I really need to get some new clothes; all the ones in my closet are too girly. I walk over to my hidden stash of Reborn's old clothes. I got Reborn to give them to me because I didn't go shopping for myself yet and he found all my complaining about how girly my clothes were annoying. Of course, my parents were never home to take me and I refuse to ask a butler or maid to take me. It would just be too awkward to go in public with them. I shiver just thinking about it.

I grab an outfit and look in the mirror. I see a small, pale 90 cm (about 3 feet) four year old girl with long, slightly wavy hair that goes down to the her waist. She has deep green eyes and is wearing a plain orange shirt with a grey vest over it. The girl also has plain, baggy blue jeans on that are slightly too long for her. That girl is now me, Clairisa.

I may not be Skylar anymore but I like who I am so far and wouldn't change it. Smiling, I brush my teeth and hair. After I'm done getting ready in my room I look at the alarm clock again. 7:35 AM. Enough time to get breakfast I guess.

I grab my bag with my manga, exit my room, walk down the hall to Reborn's room and open the door.

"I'm hungry, let's get something to eat." Reborn looks up from his manga, Dr. Gray Man.

"Then go downstairs and get something to eat." The boy replies before looking back down at his book.

"Come with me?" I ask (more like demand). Reborn rolls his eyes, closes his book and puts it in his bag.

"Fine, let's hurry so we can go. We're walking." Great, walking. I'M FUCKING FOUR YEARS OLD!

"What if someone attacks us?"

"Do you really need to ask, I'm here and I'm bringing my gun." He points to the hidden compartment in his backpack.

"Then let's get something to eat, I'm still hungry."

"Lets grab breakfast then leave, it's already 7:40 and it takes 15 minutes to get there."

"Potassium."

We walk downstairs, the maids somehow knew we wanted toast so they had it ready, and we leave.

We stop outside of school and look at Reborn. "When we get to class I'm either sitting on you lap or the windowsill, k?"

"Whatever."

We walk into the small building. It's probably 1/3 of Namimori Middle's size.

"Hey Reborn, what about our schedules?" I mean, how are we going to get to class without one?

"We have all the classes in the same room." He answers simply.

"And you know where that room is…?" I question earning a grunt in return from Reborn, which hopefully means yes

Reborn and I walk down the all and turn left into a room labeled 1B. When we walk in I see everyone (about 20 students) in a circle, turn around to look at us, well, more me.

Shrugging it off, I walk over and join the circle of students with Reborn.

"Hello class, I am your teacher this year!" A tall, lean brown haired woman with green eyes says cheerfully, _too_ cheerfully if you ask me.

"First let's go around the circle and say our names and our favorite things to do! I'll go first, my name is Ms. Gina and my favorite thing to do is teach!" A few people said their names and their favorite thing to do and then it got interesting.

"My name is Colenello, and my favorite thing to do is play outside!"

Alarmed, I jump up and point an accusing finger at Colenello. "Why the hell are you here!?" I yell and Ms. Gina gasps and says something about watching my language that I paid no attention to.

"Umm… because I live here?" I nod my head slowly and sit back down in my spot with many eyes staring in my direction.

"Good answer..." And with that the name game continues and soon it's Reborn's turn.

"My name is Reborn and my favorite thing to do is fight." Reborn says. Wow, didn't see that one coming at all. I would have never guessed my lovely brother's favorite thing to do was fight in a million years. Nope. Oh, my turn.

"My name is Clairisa and my favorite thing to do is read." I say peacefully as if the incident earlier had not happened.

* * *

"Ok class, time for recess!" Our teacher announces so I walk out with Reborn to see Colenello trotting towards us.

"Hey! I'm bored so let's hang out together!" The blond exclaims with a huge smile on his face so I raise my eyebrows, wondering why he still wants to hang out with us

*chough*me*cough* after what happened earlier.

"Try anything funny with my sister and I'll shoot you." Reborn threatens, glaring at the smiling idiot standing across from him. Colenello puts his hands up in a surrendering position."Whoa dude, chill yo beans. She's too young for me anyways." Colenello jokes, the obnoxious grin still on his face.

"Besides, I could beat you in a fight any day." The blue eyed boy continues. Ohhh, shit just got real!

"You're on." And with that, Colenello charges at Reborn and throws a punch which Reborn dodges easily while elbowing Colenello in the head, resulting in a dizzy boy walking around in circles until he falls on the ground.

After Colenello composes himself he walks over to a tree and sits there, his back to us with his arms around his legs looking a lot like Tamaki from Ouran High School Host Club when he's in his corner of shame so I decide to walk over and cheer him up.

"Hey Nello, get off your sulking ass and cheer up, Reborn is almost _impossible _to beat but just keep trying and I'm sure you'll get him sometime!"

After my unusual counciling the previously depressed boy jumps up.

"You're right, I'll go try again right now!"

"Of course I'm right, I have to be smart if one day I rule the world! You can even be my lacky!" I shoot a smirk at him and he just returns a confused look before grinning and attacking Reborn again, and again, and again, and again, and, well you get the point this went on for a while as I just watched from the sidelines, munching on a sandwich while re-reading FMA.

* * *

**I don't think I'm going to do the questions anymore but tell me, anything you want to see later in the story? Pairing, events, ect…**

** Anyways, I'll just answer questions down here but for now enjoy Colenello and I'll try to update sooner.**

** Ja ne,**

**Fruity out!**


End file.
